Htf: A New Life Arc 2
by eeveewolf2
Summary: Things in Happy Tree Town are changing. Lifty is found injured. Flaky is getting stronger. Splendid is in danger. Romances are formed. Pasts are reveled. Any many more! Now LiftyxFlaky happens... but you still have to wait a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

HTF: Arc 2. Episode 1 Getting a Lifty.

*Note all the characters in this are human but with animal features*

Late night. *Kaboom* Sounds of screams at the construction site. A shadowy figure falls from the building, limps away to safety.  
Morning. Flaky walked out her door to water her flowers.  
"Huh?" She notices a bush of green hair on the floor behind her fence. She goes to check it out.  
"AAH! LIFTY!" She screamed at the sight of her dear friend covered in bruises and cuts nearly bleeding to death. "Ugh...Fl-Flaky." Lifty moaned.  
"Oh my god! I've got to get you inside!" Flaky struggled to lift his body her shoulders but only managed to get his half his body his feet where still on the ground. He could barely stand. She managed to bring him in.  
Her house was reddish pink on the inside she had flower patterned furniture. The upstairs led to a hallway with 3 rooms. There were pictures hung everywhere.  
She laid him on the sofa. "Stay here! I'll bring the first aid kit!" Flaky panicked. She ran into the kitchen.  
"Damn! Damn! Damn! Why did this happen!?" Lifty thought.  
Flaky returned. She took off his shirt and started to fix him up. Lifty just watched his worried friend. Flaky was on verge of crying. Flaky noticed that tears streaming from Lifty's face.  
"What happened to you Lifty?" She thought. Flaky finished for the most part and lifted him up the stairs and into the guest room. She laid him on the bed and put the covers on him. Then she took his ponytail off.  
"Can you tell me what happened?" Flaky asked.  
"Fliqpy happened. He went crazy." Said Lifty.  
*Flashback*  
Late night Flippy(In a green army uniform, army hat, and dog tags. More muscular than the twins. Short light green hair) Shifty, and Lifty were left alone in an incomplete building putting supplies away.  
"Okay this is the last one." Flippy grunted while handing Shifty the bag of cement. Shifty put it with the rest.  
"Phew were done." Said Shifty.  
"Yay! We can leave!" Lifty said excitedly. Lifty then got sad.  
"Whats wrong?" Asked Flippy.  
"I miss Flaky." Lifty sobbed cutely. Flippy laughed. "Don't worry you'll see her tomorrow." Flippy patted Lifty on the back.  
"Hey Flip is that everything?" Shifty asked.  
"Yeah I think so. But let me check just incase." Flippy picked up a box of light bulbs. He sneezed it and dropped it accidently.  
The sounds of the light bulbs falling brought back memories of war for Flippy. Flippy whimpered then he started to growl his eyes turned yellow and his teeth sharpened. He grinned evilly. Flippy became Fliqpy.  
"Uh oh!" Said the twins. Fliqpy started to walk towards them.  
"Flippy calm down its us remember?" Shifty asked nervously.  
"Yeah I do. And now I'm going to kill you!" Fliqpy growled he grabbed a broken lightbulb and slashed Shifty's arm. "AAH! Shit!" Shifty grabbed his arm.  
Lifty looked around for some water. He saw the water bottle and tried to get it. Fliqpy noticed this and threw the broken lightbulb at Lifty which stabbed his leg. Lifty fell to the floor and held his leg in pain. Fliqpy laughed manically.  
Shifty tried to see if he could take on Fliqpy. He went for a punch but Fliqpy grabbed his hand and twisted it to the point that nearly broke off. Shifty screamed then Fliqpy threw him across the room. Shifty hit a barrel of gas spilling it on the floor.  
Lifty crawled to the bottle of water but before he could reach it Fliqpy(with a crowbar) stepped on his hand. Lifty grunted in pain. Fliqpy started to bash Liftys legs with the crowbar. Lifty screamed. It was obvious that Fliqpy wasn't going to kill them quickly.  
Shifty got up and tried to tackle Fliqpy. But Fliqpy whacked his head with the crowbar knocking him to the ground.  
Lifty tried to stand so he can get the water. But Fliqpy whacked his back with the crowbar knocking him back on the ground. Fliqpy repeatedly bashed Lifty's entire body. Then Fliqpy grabbed a lightbulb he kept hidden and stabbed Lifty's back.  
Shifty noticed matches near him and remembered the gas. Shifty reached for the matches and lit one up. He threw the match at the gas and lit the whole place on fire. Fliqpy watched the fire with glee forgetting the twins.  
Shifty lifted Lifty and moved him near the window. Shifty looked down and saw a large pile of dirt that should cushion the fall. Shifty knew that Lifty can't throw himself out the window. So Shifty picked him up and said. "Get to safety quickly. I'll meet you down in a second."  
"Huh? What are you doing?" Lifty asked. Shifty threw him out the window. "SHIFTY!" Lifty yelled as he fell. Lifty landed on the dirt. He was barely alive. Lifty looked up and noticed his brother smiling happily at the sight of his brother still alive. Shifty then tried to jump out but Fliqpy grabbed his tail.  
"Run Lifty! Run!" Was the last thing Lifty heard from his brother. Then he limped off.  
*End of flashback*  
Lifty sobbed and clenched his fist. Flaky hugged him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I knew I should have gone with you." Flaky sobbed.  
"Its not your fault I was weak I couldn't grab the water in time to save him. And now I don't know where he is or if Fliqpy killed him." Lifty sobbed.  
Flaky stopped the hug and put her hands on his shoulders. "You can stay here for as long as you need." She said.  
"Thank you. Thank you so much!" Said Lifty.  
"I'll go make you some soup I guess your hungry." Flaky walked out.  
Lifty looked around the red room covered in pictures and flowers. "This place is even more girly then I imagined." He said.  
Lifty noticed the picture of the christmas pageant when rehearsal was finished.  
In the picture: Right to left. Cuddles and Giggles were hugging and holding there costumes in there hands. Sniffles waved at the camera with his costume. Nutty was licking a candy cane. Lumpy was in the center in his directors uniform. Toothy(In light purple shirt and dark purple pants) was holding his candle. Mole was facing the back. And Lifty was hugging a surprised Flaky and putting his santa hat on her head while his brother laughed.  
"Heh. That was a fun event." Said Lifty. "Flaky's so kind I owe her big for helping me." Lifty thought. He continued to look around the room. "And Disco Bear says she's not feminine." Said Lifty


	2. Chapter 2

HTF: Arc 2 Episode 2 Time Together  
**  
Note all the characters in this are human but with animal features**

As the soup was warming up Flaky decided to call Handy.  
*Ring ring* "Hello." Said Handy.  
"Hi Handy its me Flaky." Said Flaky.  
"Oh. Hi Flake you sound worried. Is something wrong?" Asked Handy.  
"Its just did anything happen last night at the construction site?" Flaky asked.  
"Yeah there was a huge fire. It burned just about everything. Why do you ask?" Asked Handy.  
"Its just Lifty's here and he and his brother were attacked by Fliqpy while they were there. Lifty's condition is really bad. And we don't know where Shifty is." Answered Flaky.  
"Really well I don't know anything about Flippy and Shifty but I'll keep an eye out. Call Splendid and see what he can do." Handy suggested.  
"Okay. Thanks. Bye."Flaky hung up. Flaky dialed another number.  
*Ring ring* "Hello."Sniffles answered.  
"Hi Sniffles. Its me Flaky I was wondering if you could come over with your medical supplies. I have a patient waiting for you in my guest room." Flaky explained.  
"Sure I'll be there in a few minutes bye." They hung up.  
The soup was ready. Flaky took it upstairs to Lifty. Flaky walked in. "Um.. I brought you some soup. And I called a doctor." Flaky walked up to his bed and sat down in the chair she placed next to it.  
"Which doctor. Oh god please don't tell me Lumpy?" Lifty asked.  
"No Sniffles." Flaky grabbed a spoonful of soup.  
"Say "Ah" Said Flaky."You don't need to feed me. I can do it myself." Lifty blushed. "Mm mm. Your to weak so just let me feed you." Flaky moved the spoon close to his mouth. Lifty gave in and opened his mouth. "Ah." He said. Flaky put the spoon in his mouth. Lifty ate it.  
"There we go." Said Flaky. Lifty was embarrassed. A few minutes later he was done. Flaky grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth. Lifty blushed brightly.  
There was a knock coming from downstairs. "It must be Sniffles." Flaky picked up the empty bowl and walked out the room.  
"Why is she being so kind to a thief like me. I mean I care about her but she probably only thinks of me as a friend who she has to keep an eye on. NO! What am I thinking she's just naturally kind. But I can't help but wonder..." Lifty's thoughts were cut off when the door opened.  
Flaky and Sniffles walked in. Sniffles was not happy.  
"Maybe he's still sore about the fact that when we stole the lamp, I ripped his arms off too." Lifty thought.  
"Um.." Before Flaky could continue Sniffles spoke. "Let me see the damage." Sniffles first inspected Lifty's head.  
"I don't know what your up to but if you harm her in anyway I have a special potion with your name on it." Sniffles whispered. Lifty gulped.  
"I guess I still have a pretty bad rep." Lifty thought.  
"Well he has a pretty big lump on his head so you have to put some ice on that." Sniffles started to check the rest of his body.  
"Maybe he was telling the truth when he told Flaky about Flippy going crazy. Its true that he and Shifty are missing and there was that fire. His body is in a worse condition then what Flaky told me. But I'm still suspicious." Sniffles thought.  
"How is he?" Flaky asked.  
"Well he should stay in bed for a few days. There are chances of him getting sick since it seems that he was in contact with a lot of smoke. His body condition is server so try not to add any stress either. But thats all. I'll leave you some medicine. Bye." Sniffles gave her the bottles and left.  
"I'll go bring some ice for your head." Flaky walked out.  
"I really need to work on my rep." Lifty thought.  
Downstairs. Flaky was getting some ice when the phone rang."Hello."  
"Hey Flaky its me Giggles!"Giggles sounded really excited.  
"Hey Giggles did something good happen?" Flaky asked  
"Yes! Oh my god, Cuddles told me that he loves me. I told him how much I love him too!" Giggles squealed.  
"I'm very happy for you." Said Flaky.  
"So whats new with you?" Giggles asked.  
"Oh well Lifty's going to stay with me for a few days." Flaky answered.  
"WHAT?! Your going to let that thief stay with you?! Do you know how much trouble he causes?! Don't take this the wrong way but are you nuts?! Kick the creep out!" Giggles was furious.  
"Listen Lifty and his brother were attacked by Fliqpy. Now Flippy and Shifty have gone missing. I'm sure you heard about the fire. I can't just leave him on the street." Flaky explained.  
"But he's a lowdown crook!" Giggles protested.  
"I DON'T CARE! This conversation is over goodbye!" Flaky hung up. Tears ran down her face. "He's not a bad guy."  
Flaky pulled herself together and grabbed the ice and went upstairs. She entered the room. "I brought the ice." Flaky sat down and place the ice on his head.  
"Flaky did someone upset you just now?" Lifty asked.  
"Why do you asked?" Flaky asked.  
"You look like you've been crying. And I heard you yell." Lifty answered.  
"Yes. Giggles said that I should kick you out. She doesn't trust you." Said Flaky.  
"Wow I really do have a bad rep." Lifty thought. "I guess no one trust me. Sniffles threatened me when he was here. But I'm not surprised." Said Lifty.  
"Thats not true. I trust you and I'm sure Russell does to." Said Flaky.  
"Yeah I think he trust me. But if my staying here going to cause you trouble then I'll leave." Said Lifty.  
"I told you its no trouble! I don't care what people say!" Flaky was upset.  
"Thank you." Said Lifty.  
"Huh?" Flaky stared at him.  
"You stood up for yourself. And I feel like someone really cares about me. Aside from Shifty." Lifty put his hand on Flaky's cheek and smiled.  
Flaky blushed. She then smiled and put her hand on his. "I will always be there for you." She said.  
Then there was tapping at the window. "Huh!" They said. It was Splendid. Flaky opened the window.  
"Hello Miss Flaky. Can I come in?" Splendid asked.  
"Crap. He's probably here to keep an eye on me." Lifty thought.  
"So how are you feeling Lifty?" Splendid asked. Splendid had a sinister yet kind smile on his face.  
Lifty gulped. "I'm injured." Lifty answered.  
"Oh yes I heard." Said Splendid.  
"Now that I think about it where the hell where you during the fire?" Lifty asked.  
"There was a tidal wave heading towards here and I had to stop it." Answered Splendid.  
"Oh. Sorry" Lifty hid half his head under his blanket.  
"Anyway I just came here to take Lifty to a protection facility." Said Splendid.  
"Wait! What?!" Flaky was worried.  
"Yes. I need better protection in watching a devious crook." Said Splendid.  
"But he's not like that! Please Splendid let him stay! He won't cause me any trouble!" Flaky was furious.  
"Flaky!" Lifty yelled. She stared at him. "Its okay. It'll probably be for the best." Said Lifty.  
"I'm surprise that your willing to come with me Lifty. And it seems that you really want him to stay Flaky. So I'll be leaving you two." Splendid flew out but he missed the window. "Sorry!" He yelled. "Flaky." Said Lifty.  
"Y-yes." She said.  
"Tee hee hee hee! Your tougher than I thought." Lifty smiled.  
"Its nice to hear you laugh." Said Flaky, her smile returned.  
"It feels good to laugh." Said Lifty.  
Flaky picked up a curtain from her closet and hung it over the hole in the wall.  
"You should rest now." Flaky tucked Lifty in and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Lifty blushed. His face was completely red.  
Flaky walked out the room.  
"Great now I have to take a leak!" Said Lifty.  
The next morning.  
Flaky went to check up on Lifty. "Lifty." She said.  
"Mm. Huh? Oh good morning Flaky." Lifty yawned.  
"Good morning Lifty." Said Flaky.  
"Hey Flake can you do me a favor and help me walked to the bathroom?" Asked Lifty.  
"S-sure." Flaky helped him up. Lifty putt his arm over her shoulders. Lifty limped the whole way.  
She opened the door and brought him near the toilet. Lifty unzipped his pants. Flaky put her arms under his armpits in order to hold him up. Flaky closed her eyes and faced the other way.  
"Ah sanctuary." Lifty sighed.  
"He really had to go." Flaky thought.  
"I'm almost done." Said Lifty.  
"Take your time." Said Flaky.  
"How much can he leak out?" Flaky thought.  
"Just a second. Done." Lifty put his pants up.  
*Ding dong*  
"Huh? Who could that be?" Flaky asked. Lifty put his arm over Flaky's shoulders. They went towards the stairs.  
"Sit here while I see who it is." Flaky helped Lifty sit in the edge of the stairs.  
*Ding dong*  
"Coming." Said Flaky. She went to the door. Flaky opened it. "Hello."  
"Hi Flaky." It was Giggles, Cuddles, Toothy, Petunia, Lumpy, Russell, Mime, and Sniffles all of them were holding grocery bags.  
"Oh hey guys. What are you all doing here?" Flaky asked.  
"Todays the day we all agreed to have breakfast together. Remember?" Asked Giggles.  
"That was today? Oh I completely forgot." Said Flaky.  
"It doesn't matter lets get cooking." Said Petunia.  
Flaky stepped back and let them in.  
"Its to convenient for them to all come today." Lifty thought.  
"I heard that you had a guest already." Said Toothy.  
"Yes Lifty's here." Said Flaky  
"Well where is he?" Asked Toothy.  
"Up here. Hello." Said Lifty.  
"Need any help?" Cuddles asked while walking up the stairs.  
"Oh I um.. I can... WHOA!" Cuddles lifted Lifty over his shoulder and brought him down the stairs. Cuddles then sat him on a comfy chair. "Uh thanks." Lifty was shocked.  
"Come girls lets cook while the boys talk." Said Petunia.


	3. Chapter 3

HTF: Arc 2 Episode 3 An Unwanted Breakfast. And a surprise move.

**Note all characters in this are human but with animal features**

Russell, Cuddles, Toothy, and Mime sat on the sofa. Lumpy and Sniffles sat on the other chairs. Lifty was nervous.  
"So Lifty what are you planning now?" Asked Toothy.  
"I knew it! You guys are only here because you think that I'm planning to rob Flaky. But heres some news for you I'm not!" Said Lifty.  
"Thats not news. News is on the t.v and newspaper." Said Lumpy.  
"What?" Asked Sniffles.  
"Ugh forget what he said. But Lifty I swear if your up to something." Lifty cut Toothy off. "I'm not!"Said Lifty.  
"Yar! I believe the lad." Said Russell.  
"How can you trust him?"Asked Toothy.  
"Yar! He was loyal during our voyage. And I know for a fact that the lad would never harm the lass." Russell explained.  
"What about you Cuddles?"Asked Toothy.  
"Um.. to be honest I'm not sure. I mean at the farm he rushed to help Flaky when Lumpy cut her hand with a axe. And he seems to care. But on the other hand all the times we were harmed by them is hard to overlook." Cuddles explained. Mime nodded.  
"I'm sorry for all that. But we both did the work to pay you guys back." Said Lifty.  
"If it helps. Lifty's condition is worse than you all think. In fact he should be in bed right now. But because of this ridiculous plan he can't." Sniffles seemed upset.  
"Wait you trust him to?" Asked Toothy.  
"Yes. But I'm still suspicious." Sniffles pushed his glasses back.  
"Lumpy?" Asked Cuddles.  
"Hmmmm.. um I trust him." Said Lumpy.  
In the kitchen. "So how is he been behaving?" Asked Giggles, who was frying the bacon.  
"Who?" Asked Flaky, who was fixing the eggs.  
"Lifty of course." Said Giggles.  
"Oh he's good." Said Flaky.  
"Really has he asked you for anything?" Asked Petunia.  
"Only to help him walk to the bathroom." Flaky answered.  
"I see." Petunia put her hands on Flaky's shoulder.  
"Listen Flaky I know that your just about the kindest person in Happy Tree Town but please let Splendid take care of him. Its obvious that you don't care that he's a thief and your a pushover. But come on! Everyone including me are worried sick about this. Your like our younger sister. If he stays then let one of us stay and help." Petunia begged.  
Flaky took Petunia hands off her shoulder gently and held them up. "Thank you for being polite and trying to understand. But I can take care of both me and Lifty. I know that your all worried about me and I'm grateful that you all want to help. I also understand your reasons for not trusting him. But if I'm really like your little sister then you can trust me and my judgment." Flaky had strong confidence in her voice.  
"Okay. Well lets get breakfast ready." Petunia started on the biscuits, she was still worried.  
Mime walked in and motioned them that everyone was thirsty. "Huh?" The girls didn't understand what he meant. Mime smacked his forehead.  
"He's asking for drinks." Cuddles shouted from the living room. Mime nodded.  
"Why'd you send him?" Asked Lifty.  
"He volunteered." Said Lumpy.  
"How could you tell?" Lifty asked.  
"Because he did this." Lumpy just waved his hands around.  
"Idiot." Said Lifty.  
"Yar." Russell nodded.  
"By the way Russell, hows your arm?" Asked Lifty.  
"Yar! Been better. But soon I will be able to sail the seven seas again!" Russell moved his good arm with the hook and accidently stabbed Lumpy's eye. "AAH!" Lumpy screamed like a girl.  
"What happened?" Giggles ran in.  
"Yar! I'm sorry! I'm sorry mate!" Russell panicked. Lumpy was grabbed his bleeding eye. Flaky ran in with her first aid kit. Flaky put a patch on Lumpy's eye.  
"We're all getting injured but not dying. I'm worried." Said Lifty. Flaky looked at her bandaged hand and shivered.  
"Well we'll get back in the kitchen." Said Giggles. The girls walked back. Minutes later the food was ready. Cuddles lifted Lifty over his shoulders and took him into the dinning room.  
"This is embarrassing." Lifty said while on Cuddles shoulders. Cuddles sat him down. Flaky sat next to him. After they ate Cuddles took Lifty to the guest room and laid him down.  
As they left the house Lumpy tripped over himself taking Toothy and Mime with him. They rolled onto the street where a truck ran them over. Flaky didn't see it because by the time they tripped was when she closed the door.  
Flaky walked upstairs. She went into the guest room to check up on Lifty. "Hey." She said.  
"Hey Flake." Said Lifty.  
"I'm sorry about them coming over like this." Flaky apologized.  
"Its okay. I know that I'm not trusted." Said Lifty.  
"How are you feeling?" Asked Flaky.  
"Still weak." Lifty answered.  
"Um.. I asked Sniffles if he could loan us a wheelchair so that it would be easier for you to move around. And he agreed." Said Flaky.  
"Thats great." Said Lifty.  
"But we have to wait a few days." Said Flaky.  
"Thats fine." Said Lifty.  
"Um... Lifty I'm wondering. Can you tell me who you like?" Flaky asked.  
Lifty blushed. "Well I can give you a hint. She's unique but in a good way."  
"That doesn't tell me a thing!" Flaky thought. "Oh really." She said.  
"Can you tell me anything about who you like?" Asked Lifty.  
"Well he's misunderstood." Said Flaky.  
"That can be anybody!" Lifty thought.  
"I was wondering why do you always wear a ponytail?" Asked Flaky  
"My hair can get it my way when I'm stealing so I decided to pick it up. And I was wondering whats with all the dandruff?" Asked Lifty.  
"I'm not sure. I shower." Said Flaky.  
There was tapping on the window. It was Splendid but this time he had Handy in his arms. Flaky opened the curtain where Splendid made the hole.  
They entered. "Hello." Said Splendid while putting Handy down.  
"Hi." Said Flaky.  
"Whats up?" Said Lifty.  
"Its about your brother." Splendid said calmly  
"We cleaned up the building but we couldn't find neither your brother or Flippy." Handy sounded distressed  
"Either they left the building, revived somewhere, or something else." Splendid explained.  
"Thank you for telling me this." Lifty was shaking.  
"Splendid will you search for them?" Asked Flaky.  
"Yes. I'm worried as well this has never happened before. I will also check up on the 2 of you just in case something happens." Splendid assured her.  
Flaky sat next to Lifty and held him close trying to comfort him.  
"I'll fix this hole that Splendid here left." Handy managed to fix it offscreen. Splendid then flew out the window with him.  
Flaky patted Liftys back. "I know you want to cry so just cry." Flaky said soothly.  
Tears started to stream down from Lifty's eyes. "I know that he can me a horrible brother sometimes. But he was also good brother." Lifty sobbed. Flaky stayed with Lifty the whole day and night comforting him.  
3 days later not much has changed Lifty's body is getting a little stronger Also during that time Splendid brought some of Lifty's clothes. Flaky enjoys having him stay with her.  
Current time around 8:00 pm.  
Sniffles is giving Lifty a checkup. "Hm. Your still pretty beat up but I think you can use the wheelchair. I'll bring it tomorrow, but first a shot." Sniffles started to search his bag.  
Lifty jumped at the word shot. "S-shot? Do I really need one?" Lifty asked nervously.  
"Yes. But I must warn you there will be side affects." Said Sniffles.  
"Oh like getting sick?" Asked Flaky.  
"No. He will start to act a bit loopy." Sniffles explained.  
Lifty was shaking, he hates shots. Sniffles took Liftys arm. Lifty would run if he could. Sniffles started to put the needle in. "Ow! Oh god its hurts!" Lifty cried.  
"I'm done." Sniffles blurted.  
"Oh. Well that wasn't so bad." Lifty said calmly.  
Sniffles rolled his eyes "Time for your next shot."  
"Another one?!" Asked Lifty.  
"Yes now turn around and pull your pant down." Said Sniffles.  
"WHAT!? I'm not going to pull my pants down you pervert!" Lifty yelled.  
"Its for the shot now TURN AROUND!" Sniffles ordered.  
Lifty blushed and turned around onto his belly. "Its probably just on the back of my knee." Lifty thought. Sniffles pulled his pants and underwear down. "Whys he putting my underwear down?" Lifty thought.  
Sniffles gave him a shot right on the left cheek. "EEEEP! Aaah! Oooh! What the fuck?! Did you just put that needle in my ass cheek?!" Lifty yelled.  
"Yes and now I'm done." Sniffles packed his things.  
"Good bye." Sniffles said as he walked out.  
Lifty pulled his pants up and them started to rub his sore spot. "D-damn it! That was unneeded!" He complained.  
"But its supposed to help you get better." Said Flaky.  
Lifty turned around onto his back and folded his arms. "I know its suppose to help but still... It was awkward!"  
Then he had a dazed look in his face. His cheeks turned a light pink.  
"Lifty? Are you okay?" Flaky asked.  
"Duh hee hee hee hee." Lifty's laugh turned goofy. He looked at Flaky and smiled widely.  
"Um.. Lifty?" Flaky had a confused look on her face.  
"You know what I'm tired of sitting here! I'm standing!" Lifty tried to get up. "Ow! Ow! The pain!"  
"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Flaky panicked.  
"Ha fooled ya! Oh I'm kidding come give me a hug!" Lifty spread his arms wide open ready for a hug. Flaky awkwardly hugged him.  
Then he started to tickle her. "Ah ha ha ha! Stop that tickles!" Flaky laughed. Lifty stopped and then his face got serious. Flaky stood up.  
"You know tickling can kill." Lifty look emo.  
"Must be from the shot." Flaky thought.  
"I can't believe how something so fun could end up so horribly." Lifty sobbed.  
"Um.. but we always come back." Said Flaky. Lifty eyes widened "(Panicking) But what if we don't one day!(Angry) No it'll never happen! I won't let it! (Calm) Nah what are the chances. (Singing) We will live! (Uninterested) I'm bored" Lifty scratched his belly.  
Flaky stared at him with her mouth wide open. "I need to speak to Sniffles about the shot." She thought.  
Lifty started to move his hand in circles and making airplane noises. Flaky blinked. Lifty crashed his hand onto the bed and laughed. Then he looked at Flaky and squinted. Then he looked at the ceiling and burped. "Excuse you." Said Flaky. Lifty laughed.  
"Hey Flake can you come here?" Lifty asked, motioning her with his finger to come closer. Flaky sat on the bed and moved closer. "A little closer." Lifty motioned her to move closer again. Flaky moved a little more closer to Liftys face. "A little more." Lifty motioned her to come closer again. She moved as close as she can.  
Lifty moved in and kissed her on the lips. Flaky's eyes widened and her face turned completely red. Lifty then fell back onto his pillow smiling. Flaky stood up and covered her mouth.  
"Wow that was awesome!" Lifty exclaimed. Then he fell asleep.  
Flaky left the room. "H-he kissed me." Flaky whispered. Flaky looked inside the room to see the sleeping raccoon boy. She walked back in and tucked him in.  
"Mm... Flaky... I like you." Lifty mumbled in his sleep.  
Flaky gasped. "I like you to." She whispered. Then she gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
He lifted his arms and subconsciously hugged her. "Eh?!" Flaky was even more embarrassed. A few minutes later she managed to escape.


	4. Chapter 4

HFT: Arc 2 Episode 4 Big O'l Ball Of Yarn

**Note all the characters in this are human but with animal features**

The next morning.  
Sniffles arrived at the front door with the wheelchair.  
"Thank you." Said Flaky.  
"Your welcome. Bye." Sniffles left.  
Flaky took the wheelchair upstairs to Lifty's room. She hesitated in opening the door because of the kiss. "Oh what do I do? I wonder if he remembers?" Flaky thought. She walked in.  
Lifty was holding his head. "Oh my head what happened last night?" Asked Lifty.  
"You don't remember?" Asked Flaky.  
"No. But I remember having this strange dream of a beautiful girl with long red hair and red eyes giving me a kiss." Said Lifty.  
"Oh well. It was just a dream. And all that happened last night was that you acted a little loopy from the shots." Said Flaky.  
"That must have been weird." Said Lifty.  
"Eh heh heh. You have no idea." Said Flaky.  
"Tee hee hee hee hee. Oh!" Lifty grabbed his head.  
"Do you need me to get you anything?" Asked Flaky.  
"No. I'll be fine." Said Lifty.  
"Maybe you need some fresh air?" Flaky showed him the wheelchair.  
"Awesome." Said Lifty.  
It took a few minutes for Flaky to get Lifty downstairs and into the chair. They decided to take a walk around the town. In Lifty's case being pushed by Flaky. "Ah the air feels really good." Said Lifty. Flaky nodded.  
There was the sound of screaming. "Huh?" They both said.  
Flaky turned around and saw Lumpy and Cuddles screaming, while being chased down the street by a blood stained ball of yarn.  
"What the hell?" Lifty asked. Lumpy and Cuddles ran past them. And the ball of yarn rolled past them.  
Lifty and Flaky looked at each other. Then Flaky continued to push Lifty. "I wonder what happened?" Asked Flaky.  
"Don't know. But it must have been something. I wonder who else was crushed by that thing?" Asked Lifty. Flaky shrugged.  
"Hey why don't we check it out?" Lifty suggested.  
"Um... Do you think that's safe?" Asked Flaky.  
"The ball of yarns on the opposite direction." Said Lifty.  
"Um okay." Flaky turned him around. When they got there it looked as though there was a knitting contest gone wrong, there was an ambulance picking up the remains.  
But only 3 people survived Mole, Cro-Marmot(Long messy brown hair with bangs covering his eyes, in an ice block, with a leopard loincloth and a club.), and Nutty.  
Nutty was the most injured, he had yarn coming out of his mouth. He was being but into the ambulance by Sniffles.  
Flaky and Lifty went to Sniffles. "What happened?" Asked Flaky.  
"We were... *cough*" Nutty couldn't speak.  
"Let me tell them. Today they were setting up of the special knitting festival. Apparently Lumpy tried to knit something and it ended up as a giant ball of yarn. The ball took out Disco Bear, Petunia, Giggles, and Mime. And Nutty here mistook the yarn for candy" Sniffles explained.  
"Wait how do you know this?" Asked Lifty.  
"Cro-Marmot told me." Said Sniffles.  
"That sounds right." Said Lifty.  
"Well best be off." Sniffles put Nutty in the ambulance and drove off.  
"That was interesting." Said Lifty.  
"Um.. Lifty you don't mind if we stop at the supermarket for a couple of groceries?" Asked Flaky.  
"No prob." Said Lifty.  
They walked to the store. During the way there they saw Cuddles and Lumpy bodies being crushed by the ball of yarn. "Ouch!" Lifty exclaimed at the sight.  
They arrived at the market and shopped for a little while. When they left Lifty was holding the grocery bags on his lap. They arrived home. Flaky put the groceries away while Lifty watched t.v on the couch.  
When Flaky finished she sat right next to him. "Sorry you hand to put that stuff away all by yourself." Said Lifty.  
"Its okay." Said Flaky.  
"Remember that dream I told you about?" Asked Lifty. Flaky nodded. "Well when I think about about it my lips feel warm like someone really did kiss me." Said Lifty.  
"Um... maybe its something that happened in the past." Flaky suggested.  
"Maybe." Said Lifty.  
Later that night Splendid was flying around town. "I wonder where those 2 could be. Maybe I should check on Flaky and Lifty." Splendid flew to Flaky's house. He looked through a window saw Lifty and Flaky asleep on the sofa. "Aw isn't that a cute scene. Well back to looking." Splendid flew away.  
On another part of town there were two dark figures. One was dragging the other by the collar along the the sidewalk. The other one was bleeding and whimpering. "I-I'm... sorry." Said the one dragging the other with tears coming down from his eyes. "D-damn." The other one weakly.


	5. Chapter 5

HTF: Arc 2 Episode 5 Confrontation

"Miss Flaky! Lifty! Open up! Hurry! Its me Splendid!" Splendid was panicking at the door.  
Flaky opened the door. "What is it?" She asked.  
"We may have a clue of where Lifty and Flippy are!" Said Splendid.  
"Really?" Lifty asked from the sofa.  
"Yes come with me!" Said Splendid. Splendid picked up Flaky then Lifty. And flew off.  
"H-hey! Hey! I don't like being handled like this!" Lifty complained.  
"Too bad!" Said Splendid. Flaky gripped onto Splendid tightly. "Don't worry Flaky I'm a professional." Said Splendid.  
"Do you know how many deaths you've caused n this town?" Lifty asked.  
"S-shut up thief!" Splendid yelled.  
"Good comeback." Lifty said sarcastically.  
"Lifty please be nice." Said Flaky.  
"Uh... all right." Said Lifty.  
"Someone's whipped." Splendid mumbled.  
"I heard that you half nut, spandex wearing squirrel of a superhero!" Lifty yelled.  
"Hee hee. Oh I'm sorry. Is your collar on to tight maybe your owner should loosen it." Splendid laughed.  
"Grrr I'll kill you!" Lifty was pissed.  
"Lifty what does he mean?" Asked Flaky.  
"She's so innocent." Splendid and Lifty thought.  
"Well.. um... nothing." Lifty laughed embarrassingly.  
"Yeah don't worry about it Miss Flaky." Said Splendid. Splendid then landed at the spot where there were blood stains.  
"What does this have to do with my brother? It can be anyones blood." Said Lifty.  
"I check and no one died here. Plus there were some eye witnesses of someone dragging another person. Both of them were a greenish color." Said Splendid.  
"Put me down." Said Lifty. "But-" Lifty interrupted Splendid. "I said put me down!" Lifty was upset. Splendid gently put both him and Flaky down.  
Lifty limped closer to the blood to see for any clues. Lifty grunted in pain. He nearly fell to the ground. Flaky ran to him and helped him hold himself up.  
"We should go home." Flaky suggested. Lifty nodded.  
Splendid turned around he heard something that sounded like trouble. "Sorry but I gotta go. Heres some money for a cab. I'm so sorry." Splendid handed Flaky the money. Splendid flew to the trouble.  
"I wonder what happened." Asked Flaky.  
"Who cares?" Lifty asked.  
There was a strange noise. "What was that?"Asked Flaky. The noise grew louder.  
"It sounds like someone is grunting." Said Lifty. Flaky helped Lifty limp to the wherever the sound came from.  
It came from the alley "Aah!" Flaky yelled.  
"Who's there?" Lifty yelled.  
"L-Lifty?" Said a weak voice.  
They got closer. They both gasped. It was an unconscious Flippy and Shifty bleeding on the floor barely alive. Before they could say anything the floor started to rumble. "An earthquake!" Flaky yelled. "No I don't think so." Said Lifty.  
Flaky and Lifty tried to get Shifty and Flippy. Flaky tried to pick up Flippy but he grabbed her arm. Flaky screamed. "Mwah ha ha! Hello." Fliqpy said evilly. Fliqpy stood up.  
"I thought you changed back." Shifty said weakly.  
"I did for awhile. But the rumbling seems to have triggered me to come back. So now I'll finish the job, starting with Flaky." Said Fliqpy.  
"I won't let you!" Lifty tried to tackle Fliqpy but Fliqpy pushed him back. Lifty fell to the floor right next to his brother.  
Flaky was shaking and whimpering. Fliqpy was about to do something but then the building behind him started to crack. "Eh?" Fliqpy's gripped loosened.  
Flaky took the opportunity and and pulled her arm back. When Flaky was free she helped the twins up.  
"Oh no you don't!"Fliqpy started to walk towards them. Luckily parts of the building collapsed "AAH!" Fliqpy was nearly crushed under the rocks.  
"We should go. It'll take more then that to kill Fliqpy." Shifty said weakling.  
Lifty was able to muster enough energy to put Shifty on his back. Flaky helped Lifty to limp quickly.  
They made it out of the alley. They headed in the direction of Flakys house when the floor below them started to crack. "Crap!" Said Lifty.  
Splendid flew above them. "Oh guys! Get away from here!" He yelled.  
"What's happening?"Asked Flaky.  
"Um.. a bad guy started this. The bad guy is dead but the city is in trouble unless I find the machine! Bye!" Splendid flew away.  
"Useless!" Said Shifty. The ground crack even more. Parts of the ground started to rise.  
"Shit!" Said Lifty. They where about to fall. Lifty grabbed onto a edge, Flaky grabbed onto his tail. "OW! OW!" Lifty yelled.  
"There you are!"Fliqpy yelled.  
"Great even more trouble." Said Lifty. Fliqpy ran up the edge. "I'd admire his moves if he wasn't going to kill us." Said Lifty.  
Fliqpy was on top of the edge he gabbed Lifty's arm and pulled them up. Lifty got a good look and Fliqpys eyes. "Wait your eyes are light green. That means your the good one!" Lifty said happily.  
"Mm hm. That bump on the head woke me up." Flippy smiled.  
"You call being toppled by rocks a bump?!" Lifty asked in confusion  
Flippy turned around and bend down. "Now I want all of you to climb on my back and I'll get you to safety." They did as they were told. Flippy started to jump around every edge smoothly. Left to right, right to left, avoiding anything that could ruin his pace.  
"Lookout!" Yelled Flaky. There was a huge gap. "Now what?" Asked Lifty.  
Shifty noticed Cro Marmot on the verge of falling. He got an idea. "Flippy jump onto Cro, and use him to slide around whatever in that hole." Shifty's voice was nearly a whisper.  
"Its risky. But I'll try it." Flippy hopped towards Cro Marmot and jump on top of him. Flaky and Lifty sat on Cro. Shifty laid down.  
"Excuse me Cro, but this is to save everyones life." Flippy managed to slide Cro Marmot into the gapping hole. Flaky and Lifty held on to the front edges of Cro. They booth held down Shifty.  
There was mainly dirt and ledges pointing up. Flippy was riding Cro like a skateboard. "Damn! You have some awesome moves Flip." Said Lifty.  
"Thank you." Said Flippy. Flippy managed to get then to the surface. They were still sliding across the floor accidently running over some bystanders. The ground stopped shaking. "Huh?" They said. Flippy took out his knife and jammed it into the floor to use it as a break. They stopped.  
"Whoo! That was awesome right bro?" Lifty looked down and saw Shifty's eyes closed. "Shifty? Shifty?!" Lifty panicked.


	6. Chapter 6

HTF: Arc 2 Episode 8

"Uh... uh... where am I?" Shifty asked as he awoke.  
"Your in the hospital." Answered Flaky.  
Shifty looked around the white room. He saw Lifty in the other bed. "Hey bro." Said Lifty.  
"Why are you in a bed?" Asked Shifty.  
"They put me in one because of my injuries." Lifty answered. Cro-Marmot was there as well.  
Flippy was standing behind the door he was to embarrassed to come in since he's the one who caused Shifty's injuries. "Come in Flip. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at evil you." Said Shifty.  
Flippy slowly walked in. "Are you all right?" Flippy asked.  
"Been better." Shifty answered.  
Flippy went down to his knees. "Before I say anything else I just want to let everyone here know that I'm truly sorry for causing the both of you so much pain." Flippy sounded like he wanted to cry, he truly has a good and brave heart despite his evil side.  
"Its alright." Said Shifty. Flippy looked up. Flaky smiled and nodded. "I forgive you. But can you tell us what happened?" Asked Lifty.  
"Wait! Wait!" Splendid yelled from a distance. Splendid flew in breaking the wall. "Must you make a big entrance?" Asked Shifty.  
"Okay now you can tell the story." Splendid rubbed his head.  
"Well you see." Flippy started.  
*Flashback* Lifty has just fallen out of the building. Shifty makes an attempt to jump out. Fliqpy grabbed Shiftys tail. "Your not going anywhere." Fliqpy pulled him pack  
"Run Lifty! Run!" Shifty yelled. Flippy threw him near the fire. Shifty grunted as he hit the floor. Fliqpy grabbed the crowbar and walked towards Shifty. Fliqpy looked at him "What are you waiting for? Do it!" Shifty yelled.  
"No not yet. First I'm gonna torture you a little. Then I'm taking you with me to hunt down you little brother." Flippy started to beat Shifty with the crowbar. Shifty tried his best to endure it. The building shook. Fliqpy grabbed Shift's tail and dragged him along the floor. The building started to collapsed. The both of them were being pummeled by concrete and ruble.  
Fliqpy started to run. Fliqpy jumped out of the window. Fliqpy landed perfectly on the feet. Shifty fell to the floor. "Oof!" Fliqpy laughed at Shifty's pain. Fliqpy dragged Shifty to wherever he was going. Fliqpy searched for 2 days until he made it to a creek. Fliqpy drank some water. Shifty used this opportunity to push him in. "AAH!" Fliqpy fell in.  
When he got out his eyes returned to normal. "What? Oh no! Shifty! Did I do this?" Flippy panicked.  
"Y-yes. But its good to see the good you back." Shifty said weakly. Flippy brought Shifty closer to the creek. "Drink." Said Flippy. Shifty drank slowly.  
Flippy's body had weakened as well. So he dragged him gently by the collar for days until they returned to Happy Tree Town. Flippy apologized most of the way. Flippy finally collapsed at an alley.  
*End of flashback *  
Everyone was silent. "Well now that I know want happened I guess now I can really forgive you." Lifty returned to his normal silly self. Flaky smiled.  
"Tee hee hee hee hee hee." The twins laughed. Flippy stood up he was so glad to be forgiven.  
"Now that everything here is normal. I'm afraid I have both good news and bad news." Said Splendid. Everyone looked at him in confusion.  
"Okay I'll start with the bad news. The bad news is that the following houses were destroyed: Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Lumpy, Disco Bear, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, Flaky, Nutty, Lifty and Shifty. The good news is that Handy is able to use the piece's of all the houses and put them together to make a mega house if you all will agree to live there. The others said yes so I just need to know how you feel." Splendid explained.  
"I don't mind." Said Flaky. Flippy nodded. "So you agree as well Cro." Said Splendid.  
The twins looked at each other, they grinned. "Sure." The twins said in sync.  
"Then its settled. I'm going to go help so that it'll be done quickly." Splendid flew away.  
"This is great I get to live with Flaky again." Lifty thought.  
"So Lifty, Flaky how have things been while I was gone?" Asked Shifty.  
"Good. I stayed with Flaky the whole time." Said Lifty.  
"Must of been a dream come true for you." Said Shifty. Lifty and Flaky blushed. "Did anything happen between the 2 of you?" Shifty asked.  
"Well we're both closer know." Said Flaky. "Really? Yes!"Lifty said excitedly.  
"You 2 didn't do anything inappropriate?" Flippy asked. "No we didn't!" Lifty snapped. "Flaky." Flippy said.  
"N-nothing at all happened." Flaky blushed even mote brightly. "Hm Flaky come with me." Flippy dragged her out of the room.  
"So what did happen." Shifty smirked. "Nothing all right! "Lifty yelled.  
In the hallway. "Flaky did he do anything?" Flippy asked.  
"Well promise not to tell even him." Said Flaky. Flippy nodded. "Well the side effects from Sniffles shot made him loopy. So it caused him to do something surprising. He kissed me on the lips. B-but thats it." Flaky assured him.  
"Is that all? Well did you enjoy it?" Asked Flippy. Flakys entire body turned bright red. "Your blushing says it all. Does he remember?" Flippy asked.  
"Sorta he thinks it was a dream." Said Flaky.  
"If only he knew it was real." Said Flippy.  
They walked back inside of the room. Lifty was under his sheets. Shifty was facing the wall. "What happened?" Asked Flippy.  
"He insulted me." Said Lifty. "I'm not talking to him." Said Shifty.  
"*Sigh* Weird Shifty was crying over Lifty. Now he doesn't want to see him." Said Flippy. "Same with Lifty." Said Flaky.  
"Cro put us in time out." Said Shifty.


	7. Chapter 7

HTF: Arc 2 Episode 7

Time skip to a week later.  
Everyone who lost there house was busy putting there luggage away.  
The outside was a huge tree with a small snow globe attachment. The inside was bigger than the out. The living room was large with a plasma t.v. The couch could fit nearly everyone. There was a coffee table on top of a rug. Near the kitchen there was a bar. There was also a dining room next to the kitchen. There were about 3 stairs leading up to a floor with railings and multiple rooms.  
Lifty walked in the house."Ah. Our new home." He stretched his arms. Liftys wounds have finally healed, but he still has some trouble walking.  
Shifty walked in. "I wonder which room is mine?" He asked. Shifty was still healing though, so he had to use a cane to walk.  
"Don't know. But now we have our own rooms!" Lifty exclaimed.  
Flaky walked in with a box in her hands. "Handy has a list of which room belongs to who." She Flaky.  
"Flake! Let me help you with that!" Lifty grabbed the box. "Thank you." Flaky smiled. "She's so cute. Now that we live together, I have a better chance with her!" Lifty had fire in his eyes. He did his trademark laugh.  
"Whats with him?" Asked Shifty. Flaky shrugged.  
"Alright she'll be mine!" Lifty yelled. "Your blurting your thoughts again." Said Shifty. "I am? Shit!" Lifty was embarrassed.  
Cuddles, Giggles, Nutty and Petunia walked past them with some stuff. Disco Bear danced past them.  
Flippy walked in. "Hey do you guys have all your stuff inside?" Flippy asked. They nodded. "Good." Said Flippy.  
Handy walked in with the list in his mouth. "Mmf mm mf."  
"What did you say?" Flippy took the list from his mouth.  
"I said take the list." Handy answered. "Hm." Flippy read the room list.  
"Hey Flip wheres my room?" Lifty asked.  
"Your room. Its right there." Flippy pointed to a room.  
"Sweet." Said Lifty.  
"Your right in between Shifty and Flaky." Flippy said.  
"Really? Yes!" Lifty was happy. Flippy went to tell the others they're rooms.  
"Hey Flake isn't this great?" Lifty asked. Flaky nodded. "Lets go see them."  
Lifty and Flaky went upstairs. Flaky opened the door to her room. Flaky's room was red it already and some furniture in it. There was a normal size red bed with yellow flower patterns. She had dark red curtains. A dark pink dresser, desk, and armoire. A closet filled with clothes. And some unpacked boxes  
"Nice room. Need help finishing it up?" Lifty asked.  
"Mm mm. I can finish." Flaky grabbed the box.  
"Whats in there anyway?" Lifty asked. Flaky took out a picture.  
"Oh I see. You sure like taking pictures." Said Lifty.  
"I love to take pictures, it makes it easier for me to reminisce good memories." Flaky smiled. Lifty hugged her. "Aw. Your to damn cute. I could kiss you." Lifty cooed.  
Flaky blushed brightly. "You already did. I wish you could remember. I should tell him. No I will tell him." Flaky thought. "Um... Lifty theres something I need to tell you."  
"What is it?" Lifty asked.  
"Well you see you-" She was cut off by a flash.  
"Aw what a sweet hug." Shifty said while holding a camera  
"D-damn it bro! Give me that!" Lifty started to chase his brother, despite the fact that Shifty could barely run.  
"It was the perfect moment." Flaky sobbed with anime tears.  
"Mm whats wrong?" Flippy asked walking by.  
"N-nothing." Flaky cheered up.  
"Okay. If you need anything just call" Flippy walked away.  
"*Sign* Thats it when its the right moment and we're both alone. But I'll tell him." Flaky pumped herself up.  
Later that day. Everyone is preparing a toast on they're new home around the living room. "Here! Here!" Everyone toasted there glasses. Except for Handy who got mad that he couldn't lift his glass.  
"Thanks again for the house!" Said Cuddles.  
"No problem. But I should get going. Goodbye." Handy left. "Here's some more champagne." Disco Bear popped the top.  
Flippy whimpered, he started to growl, then his eyes turned yellow and his teeth sharpened. Fliqpy returned.  
"Damn it!" Shifty yelled.  
"Get some water or something!" Giggles yelled.  
Lifty and Flaky tried to run into the kitchen. Fliqpy broke his glass and grabbed his knife. He threw it at them pinning them to the wall. "Uh oh!" Lifty yelled.  
Fliqpy laughed manically and broke another glass. He walked towards them.  
Shifty thought hard he felt something in his pocket. "Huh? What the? Sour stress healing candy. Oh yeah I wanted to give this to Nutty." Shifty had an idea. "Hey Fliq!" Shifty shouted.  
Fliqpy turned around. He threw the candy straight into Fliqpys mouth. Fliqpy seemed satisfied and calm. Then Shifty splashed some champagne onto Fliqpys face. "Huh? What? Who did I kill?" Flippy asked.  
"No one yet. That candy seems to keep you calm." Said Shifty.  
Cuddles and Lumpy helped Flaky and Lifty off the wall. "You okay Flake?" Lifty asked. "Yes. You?" Flaky asked. Lifty nodded.  
"Hey lets continue this party." Disco Bear said while dancing.  
"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.  
Splendid was outside checking in on them. "They should be fine now." Splendid thought. "Oh Splendid." Said a voice. "What? Who are you?" Splendid asked.


End file.
